


And we will all the pleasures prove

by VederoStudiesStars



Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VederoStudiesStars/pseuds/VederoStudiesStars
Summary: Eliza considers which of Clorinda'simplementsshe would prefer to use today. Written for a promptfest at fail-fandomanon.
Relationships: Madame C-/Mrs F- (The Comfortable Courtesan)
Kudos: 5





	And we will all the pleasures prove

Her Ladyship, said Hector, would be returning soon from Mamzelle Bridgette's, but of course you may step upstairs. Eliza might wait in the parlour, but she rather thought — no. She would go to Clorinda's boudoir, with the fine large bed and the tiger skin.

It was quite warm, the fire already lit. Eliza opened the chest in the corner, touching things and considering them. The lengths of soft rope, the whip of leather cords, the long feathers, Signior Dildo with his harness. She had not known, before loving Clorinda, how many pleasures were possible. She had never imagined — but now she let herself think of it. Perhaps Eliza would harness the bold Signior beneath her gown, let Clorinda find it there. Strip Clorinda naked and remain clothed herself as she fucked her. Or Eliza could prepare the ropes at the head and foot of the bed, catch her beloved and tie her down, brush her with feathers until she cried for mercy.

No, Eliza had a better idea. Dearest Clorinda, so learned in the ways of desire, but still sometimes hesitant to express her own desires; too used to serving her lovers, rather than being served. She would ask Clorinda to remove her clothing, yes, and she would tie her to the bed; but then Eliza would do nothing at all. She would sit in the chair by the bed, leaning backwards and watching while Clorinda blushed and swore, until she expressed her own wishes, in words. When Clorinda begged for what she wanted, Eliza would give it to her. Yes.

And there was the carriage now, by the mews. Eliza retrieved the ropes and began to tie them. She would be ready.


End file.
